Mystery Girl
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: Yesenia couldn't imagine that the worst Halloween Night, would be a night to remember with Joe Jonas


"Come on Yesi. It's going to be fun!!" Ana said to Yesenia.  
"Right" Yesenia said rolling her eyes. "You're going to be all over Nick, Ana. Kevin is with Ashley, and now...I'm here."  
"You know, you have to get over Mike."  
"I don't care about him" Yesenia said. "He's probably with someone"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because of my bad luck"  
"You made that awesome costume and you're not going to use it?"  
"No" She said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly the bell rang.  
"It's them" Ana said  
"Say 'Hi' to Nick from me" Yesenia said as she turned around mad.  
"No." Ana said "You're going to tell him yourself" Ana said as she opened the door. "Hey baby" She said kissing Nick. "Hi Kevin, Ashley" She said as she hugged them  
"You look gorgeous" Nick said to Ana as he saw her Devil costume.  
"Thanks cowboy" She said refering to his.  
"You coming Yesi?" Nick asked  
"Nah. I'm not feeling very well" Yessi said  
"Oh. Ok. I hope you feel better"  
"Let's go" Ana said madly. "I'm not going to beg her anymore" Then they left.  
Yesenia threw herself to the bed as she began to cry. How could Mike just break up with her with no reason? Suddenly she felt the need to get the hell out of that house. She was to lazy to take off her costume, so she went to take a walk all dressed up.  
"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be all by herself in the streets at this time" Someone said from behind her back. She turned around to face this a amazingly hot guy.  
"Well, I've never followed the rules" She said smiling.  
He chuckled. "Good answer. I'm Joseph."  
"I'm...Katy Perry." She said as she showed her costume.  
"Cool" He said laughing. "What's your name?"  
"I'm not going to tell you" She said grinning.  
"Ohh I love mystery" He said smiling back.  
"I have to go back to my house" She said "You know? Because someone as pretty as me shouldn't be all by herself in the streets at this time"  
"Well my lady" He said holding her hand "Good thing you're not by yourself now"  
"Seriously Joseph." She said giggling "I need to get to my house now"  
"Would you mind if I walked you? I want to be sure nothing happens to you"  
"You barely know me"  
"That's the main reason I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to make sure I will see you again" He smiled.  
"Ok" She said giving up. They started walking as they talked about random things. They got to Yesi's house.  
"Thanks for the walk Jos-" But before she could end her sentence his lips reached hers. She kissed him back. Without opening her eyes or taking off her lips from his she opened the door and they got in.  
Suddenly his hand were over her dress and started unbottoning. She took off his shirt and unzipping his pants. Somehow her costume was already off and he began to take off her bra. He stopped kissing her.  
"You seriously don't want me to know your name?"  
"Shut up" She said before going back to his lips. Then they started walking through the living room leaving all pieces of clothes on the floor. Joe pushed Yesi to the wall and she began to kiss him on his neck. He moaned. He started kissing her breast and started taking off her thong. She put both of her legs around Joe making Joe's hands and the wall the only things holding her. Her moanes became intense.  
"You. Inside of me. Now" She could barely say. He smiled and took of his underwear. She looked at his penis and smiled.  
"Well, I want to do a little foreplay first, cause little Joseph looks quite yummy." She grinned and slid down Joe till she was at an eye level with his penis. She began rubbing her hands up and down his cock swiftly. After about 5 minutes of giving him a handjob, she found him shoot out. She began licking the tip of it, slowly working her way to engulf it whole. She worked her way up and down it, causing Joe to moan several times. When she was finally satisfied of what she received from his cock, she rose up to his lips and began to kiss his lips again.  
"Okay, can we pleaseeeeeeeee do it now?" Whined Joe as she kept kissing all around his body, teasing him.  
Yesenia smiled slyly and got a tight hold on his cock, then looked up at him. He started to lean back with much pleasure.  
Yesenia guided his cock into her opening, when she finally arrived, she let Joe do the hard work.  
She stood there in pleasure as Joe slammed into her each time with much force. She felt herself nearing her climax and kept letting Joe do his work. She held onto his hips working with his movements so that they both felt the pain and pleasure.  
Joe felt himself about to cum. He let his last few slams be as powerful as he could make them then he shot his load into her.  
At the same time, Yesenia felt herself cum as well. Both let out loud moans.  
Yesenia orgasm sounded as loud as it could. "Wow" She said. "You're not as bad as I thought"  
"Th-Thanks" He said tired. "You're not bad either"  
"What time it is?" Yesenia asked  
"12:30" He said "The most amazing hours in my life"  
"How long we fucked?"  
"Two hours and a half" He said  
"Sweet" She smiled  
"Amazing" He added  
"I think you should go now. Before my sister comes"  
"Yeah. and my brothers are about to get home too"  
"You better hurry then" She said.  
"Your name?" He asked  
"Mystery" She said.  
-------------------A week later-------------------------  
"Yesi, Nick, Kevin and his brother want to go out with us. Can you please, please go?"  
"Ok" She said  
"Thanks"  
After an hour they got to the Jonas' home. Ana knocked. Someone opened the door.  
"Hey Joe" Ana said smiling.  
"Hey Ana." Then he looked at Yesi. Their eyes widened. Yesenia's jaw dropped.  
"She's Yesenia. My sister" Ana introduced them "And his Joseph. Nick's brother"  
"I feel like I have known you for a while" Joseph said.  
"More than you think" She smiled.


End file.
